pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas and Ferb's World Trip: The Beginning
Phineas and Ferb is planning to go for a world trip, since they are one of the top 10 richest families in the world. They then plan to go all over the world, so they can learn. Summary Part 1 Phineas and Ferb are having another lazy day, thinking of what to do. They are out of imagination, and knew that they didn't do everything. Phineas then had an idea. He plans to go all over the world, this time a lot of days. They told her mom they want a world trip to learn, and also wanted to bring all of his friends. Their mom accepted it, and explained it to her husband. Phineas and Ferb started to send invitation to his friends for a world trip. Perry also follows them, by cargo. Phineas and Ferb's mom then picked destinations. She said that it would start next week. Phineas and Ferb then went to bed to sleep. Meanwhile, Perry goes to his lab and told Major Monogram that he was going on a holiday. Monogram said that he can replace an animal to defeat Dr. Doofenshmirtz while Perry goes to defeat crime scenes all over the world. Part 2 1 week later, Phineas, Ferb, their mom and dad with his friends are ready for the world trip. They packed their bags and left their homes to Danville International Airport. They met together there. They are departing for Honolulu by Hawaiian Airlines. Their flight number is HA2300. They checked in, put Perry on UPS Airlines (Of course, CARGO!) Flight Number 5X234. The gang reached Terminal A and goes into the new Hawaiian Airlines 747-400. They then took off from the airport around 11pm, going to Honolulu. Meanwhile. Perry also departed after them with a 757-200F. Running Gags The "too young" line Phineas: Mom, can we go on a world trip? Mom: Since were rich... Yes, yes we can. Ferb' line None. I know what were gonna do today! Phineas: Bored, bored, bored... Hey, i know what were gonna do to..... Not today. I'm planning to do a world trip so I can learn about the world! Whatcha doin'? Phineas: Hi Isabella! Whatcha doin'? Isabella: Just helping my mother washing the dishes. Perry's entrance to the lair Perry used teleportation to enter the lair. Evil Jingle None. Memorable Quotes Part 1 1. Phineas: Mom, can we also bring Perry too? Mom: Since there are cargo airlines, also a yes. 2. Mom: Pick this, pick that, pick here, pick there! (7 times) 3.'' Perry showing a paper that says 'I'm on a holiday, forced by my owners.' Major Monogram: OK, looks like we need an animal to defeat that Dr. Doofenshmhirtz, while you defeat the crime scenes all over the world. Part 2 1. Phineas: Wake up Ferb! (Shaking him) ''Ferb wake up very fast. Phineas: Wow, that was really awesome. 2. Mom: Our flight number is HA2300, we'll be riding a 747-400. Perry rides UPS 5X234. Phineas: Oh, so we have to leave Perry and meet him again on Honolulu. Mom: Yes. 3. Unknown women (Air Traffic Controller): Last call for Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Linda Flynn, Lawrence Fletcher, Jeremy Johnson, Suzy Johnson, Irving Chandonnet, Albert Chandonnet, Buford Van Stomm, Baljeet Rai, All Fireside Girls troops, Clyde Flynn and Betty Flynn for HA2300 Hawaiian Airlines to Honolulu. All Fireside Girls troops except Isabella: She didn't call out our names! Isabella: Don't be fooled, she said all Fireside Girls troop! Mom: Gotta be fast. RUN! Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! (Screaming and running) Continuity Hawaiian Airlines- The airline is used for the Phineas and the gang to Honolulu of the 747-400. Another Hawaiian Airlines 767-300 is taking off from the airport when the gang is at the terminal. United Parcel Services (UPS)- The cargo airlines is used to transport Perry to Honolulu with a 757-200 Freighter. Philippines Airlines- When the gang is at the terminal, a Philippines Airlines 747-400 was shown near gang's gate. Category:Fanon Works